In the development of transmission arrangements, finding particularly space-efficient and compact transmission arrangements (and thus also compact drive arrangements) that can be used in a wide variety of vehicle types, is of interest. Particularly in the case of small or compact vehicles, the available free volume of which within the engine compartment is very limited, an arrangement that occupies as little installation space as possible is desirable.
DE 102009006523 A1 discloses an electric axle arrangement for a motor vehicle, which features two electric motors. The first electric motor is connected in a torque-proof manner to a first input shaft; the second electric motor is connected to a second input shaft. The first and second input shafts are coaxial. Furthermore, a first output shaft, which is connected to a first drive wheel, is coaxial with a second output shaft, which is connected to a second drive wheel. The output shafts are respectively connected to the input shafts by at least one transmission stage. Thus, the drive wheels can be driven independently of each other.
An electrical axle for a motor vehicle is known from DE 102010050217 A1; this features an electric motor with a stator and a rotor, a transmission having at least two transmission ratios and one housing. Thereby, the input element of the transmission is connected to the rotor, and the output element of the transmission is connected to a differential, which distributes the drive power to two output shafts. The transmission is formed by a planetary gear set, whereas a ring gear of the planetary gear set can be connected to the housing by a first clutch, and a planetary carrier of the planetary gear set can be connected to the ring gear by a second clutch. The planetary carrier is connected to the planetary carrier shaft, which is rotatable mounted coaxially within the ring gear shaft.